


De tin marín

by ed1th



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Secuestro, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed1th/pseuds/ed1th
Summary: Mamá me decía que permaneciera alejada de la casa del señor Rodríguez.
Kudos: 1





	De tin marín

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: para spoilers y mayores aclaraciones ve la nota final

_ Little bit of poison in me _ _   
_ _ I can taste your skin in my teeth _ _   
_ _ "I love it when I hear you breathing _ _   
_ _ I hope to god you're never leaving” _

  * _Tag, you’re it (Melanie Martínez)_



  
  


Mamá me decía que permaneciera alejada de la casa del señor Rodríguez.

“Desde que su mamá se murió ha vivido sólo” comentaba “ya tiene más de 40 y no ha llevado a ninguna mujer a su casa. Quien sabe que mañas vaya a tener” era su plática común mientras pelaba patatas, al parecer el hablar de los vecinos misteriosos le ayudaba con su técnica. 

Yo la veía pelar, pasaba con rapidez y eficiencia el pelador por la superficie de la papa, dejando atrás la piel. Pasaba y pasaba y ella seguía platicando. Cuándo terminó la plática del sr. Rodríguez siguió con la señorita Katrina y terminó con la señora Maria del final de la calle. Me gustaba verla cocinar, aunque no me gustara escucharla hablar de los demás.

“Te llenas de veneno” le decía mi papá “déjalos vivir su vida como quieran, que no te importe” mientras se comía el estofado de patatas. 

A mamá le gustaba cocinar papas, las hacía fritas o cocidas, en guisado, con carne y con pescado, en croquetas y en varillas. Mi abuelo había tenido una huerta de patatas así que mi abuela le enseñó a mi madre todas las recetas habidas y por haber que llevaran papas. Todas las noches había algo guisado con ellas en nuestro plato, en cada reunión vecinal mi mamá llevaba algo preparado con papas y ese era nuestro sello en el vecindario.

Nos preparábamos para la fiesta anual del vecindario, era un gran festejo bajo la luz del sol a mediados de mayo, lleno de música y comida, con los adultos charlando en sillas de playa y los niños correteando por ahí o chapoteando en la gran alberca de la casa de los Thompson, que era donde se realizaba la fiesta. 

Los Thompson eran los ricos del vecindario, su casa era gigante, como una mansión. Tenían alberca y cancha de tenis y un gran patio para corretear. No tenían hijos así que cada año que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, tiraban la casa por la ventana comprando regalos para cada niño. Estaba muy emocionada. 

Este año cumplia 12, así que sería el último en el que los señores Thompson me darían un regalo. Y el último siempre era el mejor. El año pasado, Gabriel cumplió 12 y le regalaron una bicicleta de lujo, con casco y protecciones y un cupón de descuento para inscribirse a un club de ciclismo de montaña. Así que estaba muy emocionada por lo que pasaría hoy. 

Mamá se decidió a hacer un pastel de patata, con espárragos y salmón. Nunca lo había hecho pero por fortuna habría más comida ahí para evitar comer eso. No me gustaba el salmón. 

Me puse mi traje de baño nuevo, regalo del año pasado, estaba esperando usarlo en una ocasión especial y hoy era el día. Era color amarillo, de una sola pieza, con florecitas salpicadas por aquí y por allá, muy bonito. 

Todos estaban invitados, hasta el señor Rodríguez, aunque nunca iba. No recuerdo mucho de él, lo veía a veces por el vecindario pero siempre parecía tener mucha prisa, nunca pude saludarlo correctamente, aunque a veces lo miraba observando. Pasaba buena parte del día en la calle así que siempre me tocaba ver cuando el señor Rodríguez llegaba en su carro, a veces me seguía con la mirada mientras andaba en mis patines. Tal vez él nunca aprendió. 

Mamá sacó el pastel del horno y me llamó para que la ayudara, papá ya estaba en la mansión, como me gustaba llamarle a la casa de los señores Thompson, había llevado bebidas y solo faltabamos mamá y yo. Tomé el pastel y me puse las sandalias, mamá iba enfrente acomodándose el cabello con mi toalla en la mano. 

El señor Rodríguez iba doblando la calle en su auto, desaceleró cuando iba cerca de nosotros para ver mejor. Tal vez tenía hambre, le preguntaría a mamá si podía llevarle un poco de pastel si quedaba. 

“Apúrate Dalila” me dijo mamá “ahí está el señor Rodríguez y me pone de nervios” se frotó los brazos como si intentara alejar un escalofrío y aceleró el paso.

La fiesta era buena, al inicio todos comíamos los bocadillos y jugábamos en la alberca, después nos sentábamos en una mesa larga y hacíamos oración antes de comer. Yo seguía en la alberca, jugando con mis vecinos y preguntándoles si sabían cuál sería mi regalo ese año.

“¡Dalila, hija! Ve a casa por el cuchillo para el pastel por favor, lo olvide en el comedor” me gritó mi madre y obediente seguí su pedido. No encontré mi toalla así que solo me puse las sandalias y fui. De todos modos no tardaría mucho.

Iba caminando a casa y vi la calle vacía, todos estaban en la fiesta divirtiéndose y yo moría de ganas por volver así que corrí. Si no hubiera corrido emocionada, hubiera notado el auto del señor Rodríguez frente a mi casa. 

Entré y busqué el cuchillo. No estaba. Mamá siempre tan despistada, de seguro aún estaba en el cajón. Iba hacía él pero antes de tocar la manija, alguien puso un paño en mi boca; patalee y grite pero todo era en vano, nadie iba a escucharme y rápidamente vi todo negro. 

Desperté dolorida, con el traje de baño rasgado y el señor Rodríguez sentado frente a mi. Estaba muy asustada, quería gritarle a mamá pero no sabía dónde estaba, todo era oscuro y olía a humedad.

“Mamá tenía razón” me dijo el hombre “tú serías la indicada algun dia” tomo mi cabello entre sus sucios dedos y se lo llevó a la nariz “pero no pude esperar, tenías que venirte conmigo ya”

Comencé a llorar y patalear, el señor Rodríguez se alejó precavido y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me dormí.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, días, semanas. Mi vecino solo iba a dejarme agua y comida cada cierto tiempo. Con cada visita se veía más angustiado, más temeroso y yo solo esperaba una oportunidad para salir de ahí.

Debí haberlo esperado, un día el señor Rodríguez llegó con un cuchillo y una pistola. Me dio a escoger, me dijo que la otra la usaría en él. Comenzó a divagar de cómo lo habían descubierto y que mis padres jamás aceptarían nuestra relación, no conmigo siendo tan joven. Que debió haberle hecho caso a su madre y esperar. Que debíamos morir para ser felices en el más allá. 

Yo solo lo escuchaba, temía que si decía algo equivocado sería cruel conmigo. 

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera obedecido a mi madre, si me hubiera quedado en la alberca jugando con mis vecinos. Tal vez el señor Rodríguez no hubiera hecho nada ese día, con el sol en lo alto sin precauciones.

Lamento no haber probado el pastel de mamá, lamento no haber abrazado a papá más fuerte esa mañana, me duele no saber qué era lo que me regalarían los Thompson, lamento haber ido por la calle solo con el bañador puesto, lamento no haberle hecho caso a mamá. Lo siento, no pude mantenerme alejada de él como querías 

Me dio a escoger entre las dos. Escogí la pistola. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si, la niña muere y es violada por el señor Rodríguez. 
> 
> Con esto no busco normalizar estos actos ni mucho menos, sino hacer conciencia de que estas cosas pasan, que mueren decenas de mujeres diariamente de forma similar. Lloré un poco al escribir esto pues pensaba en mi familia, mis amigas o conocidas. De impotencia y dolor. Ni una menos.


End file.
